Don't Give Up On Me
by Nittles
Summary: He silently berated himself for sounding so needy, but even the proudest of men sometimes need reassurance.
1. Chapter One

***shrugs* I know what I'm doing with this. I just thought Tariq deserved a little more than a line here and there **

**Disclaimer as per usual. I own nothing blah blah blah. **

**P.S: Ruth and Harry is on its way! **

Harry stood at the entrance to Thames House for quite a while, debating on whether to stride onto the grid and pronounce himself alive and well, or whether to go home within the confines of his four walls and place a feeble phone call to Tariq explaining the full extent of his rendezvous with Lucas, and that he would be taking the rest of the week off before meeting with the Home Secretary.

Having decided his course of action he moved briskly, waving his ID card at anybody who cared to pass a glance in his direction. Harry Pearce wasn't approachable at the best of times, but with a gash on the side of his head and a very strained and dishevelled look, nobody dared question him as he strode through the reception area.

He gave himself a quick check over in the brief reflection of the pods doors before entering quickly, praying to the stars above he would be able to get to his office uninterrupted. He knew, deep down however, that even if he made it to his office, he would no doubt be interrupted before he'd even had a chance to get to his alcohol cabinet.

The moment he reached the other side, the deadly silence hit him smack on like a train. He felt several pairs of eyes staring deeply into his soul, and he coughed slightly before daring a glance in his team's direction. Although pleased with what he saw, Harry was a little disheartened when he looked up to find only one pair of eyes trained on him.

Harry looked around briefly.

"Where is everyone?" The confusion was evident in his voice, but the harshness of his tone was enough to make Tariq squirm in his seat.

"Dmitri and Beth are on their way back from the station with Alec," Tariq mumbled, twisting himself in his chair slightly to make himself more comfortable.

Harry merely raised his eyebrows and nodded in response.

"And, um..."

"Ruth went for a walk," Tariq clarified quickly, gesturing to the empty chair that was perfectly positioned next to his own.

"Oh, right." Harry stood still for a moment, debating whether he too should go for a walk, or whether he should get straight back on the formalities and sort out the remaining reports that lay untouched on his desk. Undecided, he loitered aimlessly on the spot.

Silence enveloped the grid once before Tariq shifted awkwardly in his seat and gestured hesitantly to his eyebrow.

"What happened there?" He asked quietly, hoping that if he spoke quietly enough, his boss might not snap at him to mind his own business.

"Oh," Harry breathed a laugh gingerly. "I was hit." He touched the gash tenderly and assessed his settings once more. "I have some reports that need finishing," he muttered quickly, as he started to walk backwards to his desk. "I'll be in my office for the rest of the evening." He turned his back and walked the remaining steps before placing his hand firmly on the handle. "Oh, and Tariq?" He turned back to face the young man. "I'd appreciate it if I remained undisturbed."

Tariq nodded feebly before hearing the unmistakable sound of Harry's office door opening and slamming shut again.

TBC.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Only a little filler really as I'm preparing for university interviews and what not over the next few weeks. I'm trying to get a few more updates out over the next few days so I apologise in advance if they're not as long as you would like them to be! I will make up for it next chapter I promise ;) **

Ruth waited until the voicemail cut over the ringing before hanging up and throwing her mobile phone onto the sofa. It had been three hours since Ruth had finally given up waiting and headed home for some much needed rest, but as much as she tried to relax and unwind, mild panic overwhelmed her and she'd find herself tapping Harry's number on her mobile keypad as quickly as her numb fingers would allow. Six attempts, no luck.

-x-

Harry didn't know how long he'd been absent-mindedly staring at the file in front of him, but the familiar sound of the pods whirring gave him an excuse to be distracted. He knew without looking up who was arriving, but as his eyes finally connected with those who were back on the grid he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that he was right.

-x-

"How is he?" Dmitri nodded his head in the direction of his boss' office.

"Didn't say," Tariq mumbled, his eyes never leaving the computer screen. "He seemed alright when he spoke to me though."

"Right." Dmitri patted Tariq on the shoulder before going in search of his female counterpart.

Beth heard hurried footsteps and quickly turned around. The relief was obvious and Dmitri couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"I thought you were Harry," Beth explained quickly. "I had a feeling he was going to interrogate me on whether I'd been home and seen Ruth."

Dmitri smiled and leant casually against the wall.

"That was exactly what I was coming to talk to you about."

-x-

The shrill ringing of her telephone shook Ruth out of her slumber. She rubbed her eyes warily before grabbing the clock and groaning loudly. It was late. Lifting the phone off the hook, she sat herself up before placing the phone against her ear.

"Hello?"

"Ruth, hi."

Ruth rubbed her eyes and leant back against the headrest.

"Is everything ok?"

Beth held her mobile away from her mouth as she briefly lapsed into a coughing fit.

"Sorry Ruth," Beth croaked. "Yeah, yeah, everything's fine." A pause. "I was just ringing to make sure _you_ were ok."

Ruth smiled to herself.

"I'm fine, well, I will be. I just... Are you still on the grid?"

Beth placed her hand over the speaking and waved her hand frantically trying to get Dmitri's attention. Satisfied she had it, she gave him the thumbs up and nodded to the phone and then to Harry's office. Dmitri smiled knowingly.

"Yeah, we're still here." A pause. "I'll be on my way back soon actually," Beth added quickly. "Will you still be up?"

"I'm already in bed actually," Ruth mumbled, yawning loudly for extra emphasis. "There's plenty of water in the kettle though so you should be able to make yourself a quick tea when you get in."

Beth laughed.

"Cheers."

A brief silence.

"Er, Beth?" Ruth started uncertainly. "Has Har..."

"Yeah," Beth interrupted triumphantly. "He's in his office."

"Oh," Ruth wrinkled her nose. "Never mind."

"Right, well I better get going otherwise I'll never leave here," Beth checked her wrist watch for confirmation of the time and groaned inwardly.

"OK," Ruth yawned. "Say goodnight to everybody from me."

"I will do," Beth smiled. "See you soon."

"Beth, wait!" Ruth mumbled quickly, her eyes widening at the obvious sound of desperation in her voice.

"I'm still here," Beth said slowly.

"Can you ask Harry to check his mobile please?" Ruth sounded so uncertain, so quiet, that Beth had to strain to hear her.

Beth shook her head in amusement.

"Will do, night Ruth."

Beth rang off and strode towards Harry's office with a spring in her step.

"Harry," Beth pulled the office door open after being granted permission to enter.

"I'm off home," Beth smiled slightly.

Harry didn't look up from the paperwork on his desk.

"Goodnight Beth," he said coldly.

Beth nodded slowly, and turned hesitantly on her heel. He clearly didn't want to be disturbed.

Harry shook his head slightly and threw his pen carelessly on the desk.

"Beth."

Beth whipped her head round.

"Thank you, for today." Harry spoke softly. "You did a good job."

Beth smiled fully this time.

"Thank you, Harry."

When Beth didn't turn to leave Harry leant back in his chair and folded his arms tightly across his chest.

"Can I help with you with something, Beth?"

Beth pointed to Harry's coat which was in a crumpled heap on the sofa.

"Check your phone."


	3. Chapter Three

Harry poured himself another glass of whisky and checked his phone again. Seven drafts to Ruth, none adequate enough to be sent. He sighed and placed his phone on the coffee table. He could never recall a time when being honest was so hard.

-x-

Ever since hanging up the phone after her conversation with Beth, Ruth wanted to do anything but go back to sleep. She wondered whether Beth had told Harry to check his phone, and whether, even if she had, he would actually do it. She doubted it, but the butterflies in her stomach did nothing to calm her nerves.

-x-

Before he knew it, he'd been absent-mindedly staring at the screen of his mobile for over an hour. The screen had long changed onto the screensaver, and pressing as many buttons on his device as he could in order to get the main screen back on; Harry was satisfied to know that he hadn't done anything stupid.

-x-

As Ruth was finally beginning to fall into a restless slumber, her phone vibrated manically in her hand. She stirred before opening her eyes and fumbling for the unlock key. She squinted at the sudden light being emitted from the device before adjusting to the light and clicking on the message that had been delivered to her phone.

-x-

The sudden noise that his phone had made altered Harry that his mobile had done something. Picking it up and inspecting it thoroughly, he had just enough time to notice the little box that was flashing at the bottom of the screen before it disappeared. _Message delivered to: Ruth._ His mouth opened in horror as he realised what he must have done.

-x-

She had to re-read the message several times before she even started to absorb the words that were in front of her. Ruth didn't really know how to feel. It was a sign, a message that confirmed what Ruth had always known deep down, that there would always be something waiting, but somehow it just didn't feel as warm and fuzzy as she had expected. _Too many love stories_, she sighed inwardly before pressing the reply button. She knew exactly what she had to do. Keep it simple.

-x-

Harry desperately searched for his 'sent folder,' hoping to God that he had at least accidently sent one of the sensible drafts. Having found what he was looking for, he pressed open and silently prayed for the best. He peered down.

_Don't give up on me. H x_

He silently berated himself for sounding so needy, and for being stupid and impatient enough to send his phone into overdrive. As he stood hesitantly, he heard the phone vibrate across the desk. Ruth. His hand shot out to retrieve the item, and he quickly opened the message as he began to feel his heart pounding through his chest. The message was crystal clear.

_I won't. R x_


End file.
